Kirby and the Master of Illusions
by Aura24
Summary: Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff encounter a band of mysterious creatures they had never seen before, who have been taken from their universe. Soon, a creature named Zoroark is suddenly unleashing her fury upon Dreamland under the guises of Kirby's past enemies.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** I was inspired by the Pokemon movie, _Zoroark: Master of Illusions_, and I got this idea: What if Kirby faced against the Master of Illusions in the universe of Dream Land? And that's how this story came to be. :3

**Full Story Summary:** The Star Warrior, Kirby, is enjoying his time of peace and quiet in Dreamland. However, he, Tiff, and Tuff soon come across a band of strange creatures called Pokemon, who were taken from their universe by Nightmare. Soon afterwards, a Pokemon named Zoroark is unleashing her fury upon Dreamland under the guises of Kirby's previous enemies. Can Kirby stop Zoroark's rampage? What dark purpose does Nightmare want with the Pokemon, and their world?

**Disclaimer: **Kirby and Pokemon belongs to Nintendo.

**Kirby and the Master of Illusions**

**Prologue**

_"Our planet, Popstar, is part of a universe that contains many other planets, stars, and galaxies. This universe holds everything that exists, from the smallest of particles to the biggest of planets. It is said that a long time ago, a powerful explosion called the Bada Boom, set the universe into formation. Once the explosion had cooled down, the universe expanded, which is still growing to this very day. No one knows how big our universe is nor how large it is now than it was made. _

_It is hinted that there are parallel dimensions, or alternative universes, beyond our galaxy. A possible discovery has been issued that other universes exist outside beyond our galaxy, but we are unable to connect with one another unless through improbable means. It is currently unknown what kind of other universes there are. They could take place as an opposite of our own, or an exact replica. Or possibly contain different inhabitants in marvelous exotic worlds..."_

In the meadows of Dream Land, Tiff was reading a book entitled 'Galaxies and Universes' while sitting against a tree on a hill that overlooked Castle Dedede and Cappytown.

She continues to read the page she was on, "Our universe holds many mysteries that have yet to be uncovered. As of now, no one knows if there are actually other parallel universes nor how massive our universe currently is." Once she reads the final chapter of the book, she lifts her head from the book and glances her eyes up in thought, "Other universes? I wonder what they're like..." Tiff then looks up at the sky above, staring at the distant space and stars hovering miles above Popstar...

00000

_In another universe..._

A large, lushful planet hovered quietly in the emptiness of space, bearing a striking resemblance to another that was set in another galaxy. This world is populated by humans, and creatures known as Pokemon, coexisting with each other. One of the five regions in this world called Unova, houses a strange and confusing woodland that rested near a city called Nimbasa. Lostlorn Forest was known by the locals for its strange ability to confuse intruders and get them lost within its depths despite its simple, beautiful landscape. This trait proves useful to the two species of creatures living there, who use the art of illusions to protect their home.

On the edge of Lostlorn Forest lies a cave, and sleeping at the mouth of the cavern, was one of the forest's main residents: Zoroark. She was a bipedal, black and red fox-like creature with red claws on her paws and feet, and a large and ponytail-like, red mane grew from her forehead and rested against her back. She was known as the Master of Illusions, a title earned by those who knew about her species and their mastery over mirages.

As the rays of the sun beamed down on Zoroark's face, the Illusion Fox stirred into consciousness and opened her eyes slowly, partly blinded by the bright sun hovering in the sky. She groaned softly, lifting herself up to survey her territory quietly. Sighing softly, Zoroark reached back into her red mane that rested against her back to feel around for her son to wake him up. She scowled slightly when she didn't feel any form of him inside her mane, and the Illusion Fox pulled her paw back out before looking ahead at the forest before her.

"Where did Zorua run off to now...?" She wondered, feeling a bit agitated that her son had snuck out without her knowing...

In a small clearing in the forest, a small, black and red, fox-like creature darted around the field from bush to bush while carrying a large leaf full of berries. Zorua was busy gathering berries, stacking his and Zoroark's favorite kind of berries on the large leaf he is using to transport the food around. Whenever he plucks the right amount of berries from one bush and stashed them in his berry pile, the little Tricky Fox would grab the leaf's stem with his mouth and drag it to other berry bushes to repeat the berry gathering process. Once enough food was gathered on the leaf, Zorua looked at the berry mount with satisfaction.

"Meema's gonna love this!" Zorua exclaimed, snickering happily at the thought of bringing him and Zoroark food for both of them to enjoy together. He then lowered his head and grabbed the leaf's stem with his mouth, proceeding to drag it and the mount of berries across the clearing on his way back to the cave.

A cold chill crept up on Zorua's spine, causing him to drop dead in his tracks and look up to the sky above. Hovering above the forest was a swirling, black cloud that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. It slowly loomed overhead, blocking out the sun and allowing a cold shadow to shroud the forest in darkness with the wind picking up.

Zorua began to back away, a bit startled by the sudden change in atmosphere. "A storm...?" He muttered, stepping back slightly when the winds blew around him, causing the Tricky Fox to turn his head away from the gust of wind and close his eyes. Zorua now thought of returning back home for shelter from this storm, turning to the patch of berries he gathered and began dragging the berry-filled leaf as quick as he can without spilling its contents.

Suddenly, Zorua stopped in place, his ears flicking up when he sensed something. He stared back up into the strange storm clouds above, his eyes slowly widened upon close inspection of what was in its depths. Before he can react, a large shadow shot down from the center of the swirling cloud and aimed straight for Zorua. A pair of glowing, white eyes opened on the shadow's head, and below them, was a wide toothy grin..

A piercing wail of distress broke through the roaring, gusty winds that filled the air of the omnimus storm. Despite the gale blowing loudly, the cry was loud enough to reach the sensitive ears of Zoroark...

Zoroark sharply turned to the direction of the cry, her eyes widened with shock and dread when she sensed that Zorua was in danger. "Zorua!" She called, and without a second thought, Zoroark dashed off into the direction where she heard Zorua's scream originate from. She wasted no time veering and leaping around the trees and foliage that laid in her path, as the only thing in her mind was that she hoped she will arrive in time to save Zorua.

When she finally reached the clearing Zorua was in, Zoroark stopped dead in her tracks and gasped when she sighted a strange monster holding Zorua roughly by the collar of his neck. The berries that Zorua had carried were spilled across the ground.

The Demon Beast caught sight of Zoroark, its cold, menacing eyes leering over to her. It had dark red wings with three claws on each top of them; flashing, multicolored scales grew from the wing's membranes. The pompoms on its jester-like hat were large and spiky, and his mouth contained teeth that were jagged and unevenly spaced apart. A long, blue tongue slips in and out of its mouth as if in anticipation, and a tarnished, gold necklace was around the beast's neck.

Zorua squirmed and struggled frantically in the grip of the Demon Beast. He opened his eyes and saw Zoroark on the other side of the clearing, crying out to her, "Meema!"

"Zorua!" Zoroark called, her eyes narrowed even further, glaring venomously at the monster who had her son captive.

The Demon Beast cackled as he sneered over to Zoroark, still holding Zorua by the neck, "The Master of Illusions, I presume?"

Zoroark's eyes flashed a blazing green, a ferocious snarl escaped her closed sharp teeth; her fur bristling wildly as her anger grew at the sight of the monster harming Zorua. With a bellow, the Illusion Fox charged at the Demon Beast as fast as she could to rescue Zorua and attack the demon beast harming him. Before she could reach them, Zoroark found herself ensnared inside a black net, limiting her movements and trapping her. The Illusion Fox roared furiously as she jerked, bit, and clawed madly at the ropes of the net restricting her, but she couldn't rip them apart no matter how hard she tried.

The Demon Beast cackled, bearing a toothy wicked grin, "If you want to see your precious little baby again, you will cooperate with us!" His grin stretched wider, "If you don't, there will be consequences..." To prove his point, he tightened his grip on Zorua's body, painfully squeezing the little Tricky Fox with his claws and causing Zorua to squeal loudly in pain.

"You coward!" Zoroark hissed deeply, staring in disbelief and growing anger at the monster's cruel treatment to her son; her claws tightening around on the ropes that held her within. She wanted to rip this monster apart with her own bare claws, but she didn't want to see Zorua in anymore harm, even though it was sickening to see the little Tricky Fox in such pain right now. The Illusion Fox's growls gradually softened; she had no choice but to obey.

The Demon Beast sneered evilly, and he pumped his wings, flying up into the air while still holding the struggling Zorua by the neck. A strange force then levitated Zoroark up into the air, following after the demon beast, and the Illusion Fox noticed that she was being pulled towards the dark storm clouds that suddenly formed out of nowhere. She growled softly, and as soon as the demon beast, Zoroark, and Zorua entered the center of the clouds, the swirling black mist quickly dissipated into thin air. Sun rays began leaking their way through the disappearing dark clouds until the sun shone down on the forest once again, returning the atmosphere to normal.

Without Zoroark or Zorua present to support the illusions in Lostlorn Forest that were created to protect their home, the majority of the woods began to melt away as if sensing that their users were gone, revealing a wider portion of the forest that was hidden by the mirage...


	2. Chapter 1: Entrapment

**Chapter 1: Entrapment**

Within the headquarters of the Holy Nightmare Corporation, a television screen flashed online, illuminating a large, dark room. On the television screen displayed the limp form of Zoroark lying unconscious inside one of the dark holding chambers of the corporation after being successfully captured and contained.

The dark, towering form of Nightmare stood before the television screen, gazing up at the sight of Zoroark now in the possession of the Holy Nightmare Corporation. A dark grin slowly stretched on his face.

"Yes... This is the Master of Illusions, Zoroark." rumbled Nightmare, pleased at the sight of Zoroark. He glances down to the jester-like demon beast who brought Zoroark from her universe and was now standing beside the entity, "You have done well, Marx Soul..."

The jester-like demon beast, now called Marx Soul, bowed to Nightmare, almost cackling at his own accomplishment, "It was my pleasure, lord Nightmare. The little one was easy to catch, and the Master of Illusions gave herself in to my orders in exchange for his safety." He then asks intently, "What shall we do with the little one, my lord? Feed him to one of the other demon beasts?"

Nightmare pondered silently, before a cruel smile was plastered on his face, "No. Zoroark may look for him, and I think it wouldn't be wise to separate a mother from her child permanently. He may prove useful to us...Send him back to Zoroark."

"Yes, lord Nightmare." Marx Soul replied, before taking flight and soared out of Nightmare's chamber with a toothy grin, cackling evilly in anticipation...

0000000

Zoroark drifted in and out of consciousness as she began to rouse from her slumber. Her eyes slowly opened up as a soft, raspy groan escaped her throat, and she saw only dark blurs everywhere. As her vision sharpened, the Illusion Fox noticed that she was lying on cold metal floor and moaned softly, lifing herself from the floor and glanced about wearily. She stood slowly on her hind legs, shaking her head free from the cobwebs that blurred her visions. When the blurs around her sharpened, Zoroark found herself in darkness, but her keen vision allowed her to see that she was within some kind of chamber.

The Illusion Fox looked aound, not recognizing anything around her. She knew that she wasn't in Lostlorn Forest anymore. But where? Her eyes widened when she recalled getting captured and taken into a strange, storm cloud by a monster. And Zorua was...

_Zorua!_

Zoroark quickly reached back into her red mane, feeling around for her son, but to her panic, she didn't feel any signs of him. The Illusion Fox pulled her paw out of her mane, and looked about frantically in the chamber. "Zorua?" She cried out, her eyes darting in the darkness and she ran around briefly in her search, "Zorua!"

Suddenly, a loud clanking sound pierced the cold air. Zoroark shot up and turned her head towards the source of the sound, seeing a door that lied beside her rising itself up, allowing light to flood the chamber. As the door fully opened, Marx Soul floated on the other side of the door, and to Zoroark's shock, she noticed that the demon beast was holding a struggling Zorua by the neck.

Zoroark hissed aggressively, her rage began to steadily grow as she recognized Marx Soul for harming her child. She seethed in rage as Marx Soul hovered forward into the chamber while still holding Zorua. With a flick of his hand, Marx Soul heartlessly threw Zorua, sending him hurtling through the air towards Zoroark. The small Tricky Fox squealed with fright, soaring aimlessly until the form of Zoroark leapt forward and caught Zorua in her arms before he could hit the floor. As Zoroark landed back on the floor, she looked down to Zorua with concern, seeing her son rubbing against her chest, having longed to be with her again.

"Meema..." Zorua whimpered softly.

Enraged by the Marx Soul's cruel treatment to her child for a second time, Zoroark looked back over to the demon beast and scowled viciously at him; a deep, threatening snarl escaping her clenched jaws.

Marx Soul responded with a wicked sneer, "Ehehehe, be grateful that lord Nightmare allowed your little fox friend to live." With another evil snicker, the demon beast turned around and flew away, allowing the door to close back down and seal Zoroark and Zorua in total darkness.

The ferocious gleam that raged in Zoroark's eyes soon melted away, replaced with a twinkle of tenderness when the Illusion Fox looked down at the trembling form of Zorua she cradled in her arms. She sensed the fear and nervousness emenating from her son, and she responded by holding him close to comfort him.

"Zorua, are you alright?" Zoroark asked worriedly.

Zorua shook his body free from a sudden cold sensation and slowly looked up at Zoroark, nodding to her, "Yes, Meema..."

Zoroark sighed, relieved, as she began stroking Zorua caringly, "Good... Whoever those monsters are, they're not here now."

"Those monsters...that dark man call them demon beasts." Zorua responded, lowering his head.

Zoroark echoed, a bit curious and concerned, "...Dark man?" The word 'man' caught her attention. Was the person Zorua is talking about, a human?

"Yeah..." Zorua nodded, trembling slightly, "The dark man looked like the leader, and the monster that caught me said something about this place being a...Nightmare Cor...Corporation, for the demon monsters." He shivered for a reason, almost shaking at the sound of Holy Nightmare, "And I heard from him... that they took us away from our...universe."

Upon hearing this, Zoroark widened her eyes, her ears flicking up. Were they taken from their universe, far from their home, by some...demon beasts? She didn't like the sound of this. The Illusion Fox tensed slightly. She and Zorua were taken captive in a strange place, with strange monsters far from home, or possible very very far from it.

Whimpering softly, Zorua leapt onto Zoroark's shoulder and crawled into the warm comforts of her red mane, wanting to recover from his terrifying experience. Zoroark sighed softly; she knew her son had been through a tough time, and that he would need his rest in case something else bad happens. The Illusion Fox slowly bent down and curled up comfortably on the floor, still looking about quietly and keeping a sharp eye out for anything. Zoroark was soon convinced that there was nothing in her prison and she closes her eyes to rest, her tension slowly dissipated when she knew Zorua was there with her, safe and sound...

00000

**Author's Note:** I'm sure some of you Kirby fans remember Marx Soul. He was second form of Marx, the villain of Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Ultra Star. I decided to have him as a demon beast in this story. :3


	3. Chapter 2: Escape

**Chapter 2: Escape**

It's been hours since Zorua and Zoroark were locked within the sinister corporation of Holy Nightmare. Within the dark chamber, Zoroark was sleeping curled up against the cold metal floor with her head resting on her paws, snoring softly. A portion of Zoroark's mane suddenly started rustling, as a pair of black ears lifted themselves up from the red fur and twitched slightly. The head of Zorua then emerged from the warm comfort of his mother's mane, and he began looking around sleepily, hoping to see the familiar glimpses of his home. However, to his disappointment, he saw only the cold darkness of the chamber he and Zoroark were trapped in. He whimpered softly, and began sliding along the side of his mother's mane, too sleepy to care.

Zoroark, feeling her son sliding out of her mane, stirred awake from her sleep and quickly caught the little Tricky Fox with her snout, gently lowering him down to the floor. She then tenderly and caringly nuzzled the sleepy Zorua, grooming him a little before resting her head against his to comfort him, sensing the fear and nervousness radiating from her son. Zorua mewled softly in response and nuzzled Zoroark affectionately, resting and rubbing his head against hers. He felt safe and secure with his mother there with him. They both knew that they still have each other, despite having been taken away from their home. Not feeling nervous anymore, Zorua started to climb on top of Zoroark's head to get back inside her mane to return to his sleep, with the Illusion Fox helping him up gently.

Suddenly, Zoroark's ears flicked forward and she sat up in alarm, causing Zorua to fall off her forehead before he can reach the safety of her red mane. Zorua squealed in fright, briefly lying on the floor on his back, before he rolled himself over onto his paws and stood in front of his mother. Everything around them began to shimmer and distort messily without warning and melt away into nothingness in a matter of seconds. As the two Foxes looked about, their surroundings suddenly materiallized into existence, and they found themselves standing on a massive chessboard that was hovering in an endless dark void. Zoroark stood up on her hind legs and glanced around cautiously, noticing that she and Zorua were surrounded by large, white chess pieces that resembled monsters.

The Illusion Fox growled lowly as she surveyed this strange scenario, while Zorua looked around quietly. Zoroark's ears flicked up slightly, and she turned her head towards what lied in front of her, sensing an incoming threat. Three gleams of light shimmered brightly before Zoroark and Zorua, and the light soon took form into three Demon Beasts: a Silver Dragon, a Tornadon, and a WolfWrath. Once they were fully materiallized, the three monsters proceeded to growl menacingly at the two Fox Pokemon.

As this happened, both Zoroark and Zorua caught sight of a shadowy, tall form looming figure hovering at the other side of the chessboard. As they looked closely, they saw the towering form of Nightmare looking down at them bearing a sinister, toothy grin. Floating beside the evil entity was Marx Soul, sharing the same grin Nightmare had while sneering evilly at Zorua and Zoroark.

Zoroark hissed softly; she felt a sense of hopelessness overcome her as she realized that she and Zorua were now like mere toys to such a dark entity like Nightmare.

"The dark man..." Zorua growled softly, bending down slightly to show aggression.

Hearing Zorua's words, Zoroark glanced down to her son before shifting her gaze back up to Nightmare, her ears flicking up in realization. The Illusion Fox locked eyes with the evil entity, and her eyes narrowed slightly as she inspected Nightmare's appearance. _So this is the 'dark man' Zorua was talking about... He looks like a human__, but he doesn't smell one__..._

Nightmare, now prepared to observe Zoroark's skills against three of the many monsters he had created, grinned deviously down at Zoroark and Zorua in growing anticipation, almost anxious to see if the words about the Illusion Fox's mastery in illusions and mirages were true. Marx Soul shivered laughed maniacally in sickening delight, as if sharing his master's anticipation to see Zoroark's skills.

"Now... let this little game begin..." Nightmare spoke sinisterly.

Acknowledging Nightmare's words, WolfWrath roared ferociously at Zoroark and Zorua, growling, as it took a menacing step towards them. Zoroark hissed loudly in a wild, aggressive manner, her muscles tensing, readying herself for a fight. Wanting to battle, Zorua was about to charge at WolfWrath, convinced that he can take on the fire wolf, but was quickly caught and held back by the crimson claws of Zoroark. The little Tricky Fox looked up at his mother, wondering why she had stopped him.

"No. Stay out of this, Zorua." Zoroark said sternly, her eyes glanced down to Zorua briefly, giving him a stern look.

Seeing the look in Zoroark's eyes and not wanting to argue with his mother, Zorua allowed his mother to lift him up, and she tucks him into the safety of her red mane. Once she hid Zorua, the Illusion Fox pulls her paw out and turned her attention back to the monsters standing before her, preparing to fight to protect herself and Zorua.

"Zoroark." Nightmare called out, sneering cruelly, as his smile grew slightly wider at the sight of Zoroark's concern for her child, "Tell me, is the little fox that important to you?"

"..." Zoroark said nothing in response, glaring up at Nightmare's towering form for a few moments before she broke her gaze from the evil entity and looked back to WolfWrath. Suddenly, her eyes glowed a bright green, and a ring of purple aura appeared from the tip of her snout and ran down through her body swiftly. As the aura streamed through her frame, Zoroark's appearance shimmered into that of WolfWrath's, becoming an exact copy of the wolf demon beast, with no traces of her normal form anywhere on her new appearance; her voice had also changed to match that of WolfWrath's.

Nightmare witnessed Zoroark's change in physical appearance and grinned, rumbling, "Impressive..."

Zoroark glared at the demon beasts, who for some reason, didn't make a move towards her despite their aggression. She narrowed her eyes, and the Illusion Fox summons a billow of flame to appear around her feet, and it began to surge upwards around her in a circular motion, spreading its way savagely towards the demon beasts like a vicious storm of fire.

WolfWrath, Tornadon, and Silver Dragon looked about wildly, confused and disoriented as the surge of fire blazed around them. The flames soon penetrated the demon beasts, with Buggzy and Torndadon flinching in shock when the fire, which morphed into fiery whips, suddenly wrapped around their way their torsos and necks like ropes, immobilizing them both. WolfWrath wasn't fazed by the flames as he was a demon beast born from the pits of hell. However, it doesn't stop the flame-like ropes from wrapping around the wolf's upper torso and neck, trapping it in place as WolfWrath struggled and writhed to try and free itself.

Suddenly, the fire storm began to sear its way dangerously towards Nightmare and Marx Soul. Marx Soul widened his eyes in growing fear, backing away slightly as the storm drew closely. He screeched in fright and recoiled, covering his body and eyes with his wings in an attempt to shield himself as the fire storm penetrates him and Nightmare.

The dark entity chuckled darkly, allowing the fire storm to penetrate him, but he didn't show no signs of fear. Nightmare continued to spy at the scene that took place on his chessboard, grinning in malicious satisfaction. It was almost if he knew Zoroark's mirages wouldn't harm him. He took notice of the three demon beasts that are trapped in Zoroark's illusion, seeing them struggling in vain when it was clear to Nightmare that his monsters were convinced that they were restrained physically by the Illusion Fox's realistic mirages.

Nightmare continued to survey the scene a little longer, his dark grin never failing,_ Excellent... even my demon beasts are fooled..._

Marx Soul slowly opened his wings from his eyes and body, looking around until he noticed that the fire storm wasn't harming him whatsoever. He also took notice to Nightmare not being fazed by Zoroark's illusion, and nearly felt useless at how surprised and weak he was in his master's presence as the illusions still raged on.

Suddenly, WolfWrath, Silver Dragon, and Tornadon began to glow in a white light before they suddenly disappeared, wiped out from existence by Nightmare's power as he dismissed them. Upon seeing that the demon beasts were gone, Zoroark shapeshifted back into her true form in a shimmer of purple light, standing upright once more. She then dismisses her fire storm illusion, and it slowly disappeared completely into nothingness and the background of the chessboard surrounded by an endless void returned to view. The Illusion Fox glared up at Nightmare, wondering why he would send demon beasts at her and destroyed them when she only tried to intimidate them using her illusions. Her eyes narrowed slightly.

_What is he up to...?_ Zoroark thought, still glaring up at Nightmare with a sharp gaze. She knew he was up to something she doesn't know about. At that moment, Zorua nosed his way out of Zoroark's mane in between her ears and looked around, no longer seeing the demon beasts. He then leaps out of his mother's mane and landed on the floor of the chessboard, walking around about a little within Zoroark's reach.

Nightmare grinned, satisfied with the Illusion Fox's skills, "Very well played, Zoroark, excellent..." His dark shades gave out a sinister gleam...

Out of nowhere, a one-eyed Pteradactyl demon beast appeared from the shadows of the dark void and glided towards Zoroark and Zorua. Seeing the incoming threat, Zorua was about to dash back to Zoroark for safety, but the Pteradactyl demon beast swooped down and seized the little Tricky Fox in its talons, taking him into the air. Before Zoroark can react, she was suddenly immobilized by a channel of electricity generated from the monster chess pieces around her. She could only watch as the Pteradactyl demon beast carried her struggling son away into the shadows from wince it came.

Zoroark hissed deeply in extreme aggravation as the electricity still held her back, trying her hardest to break through and chase after Zorua. As soon as the electricity was turned off, the Illusion Fox immediately charged after the Pteradactyl demon beast, but was suddenly rebounded backwards by an unknown force. The Illusion Fox landed back on the chessboard and regained her composure, cursing herself for not able to getting through before glaring up at Nightmare, seething with rage and snarling at him, "You...!"

"No harm will come to the little fox, if you cooperate." Nightmare spoke out with an evil smirk, seeing Zoroark glaring daggers at him defiantly, "If I were you, I'd be a good girl, and obey..."

Upon hearing this, Zoroark widened her eyes and narrowed them viciously into glowing slits. She knew that this evil being was planning on using her for something, and that they were going to endanger Zorua in doing so. Enraged, the Illusion Fox flew open her jaws and issued an angry, monstrous bellow at Nightmare; the echoes of her roar proceeded to stretch throughout the entity's dark dimension...

0000

Back within the corridors of the Holy Nightmare headquarters, the one-eyed Pteradactyl monster carried Zorua swiftly through the dark inner tunnels of the corporation to transport the little Tricky Fox to his prison area. It soon turned at the corner and glided towards an opening at the other side of the corridor. As it neared a pipe that sticking out from the side of the wall, Zorua quickly stuck out his back legs beneath him, using them to snag hold of the pipe and causing himself to slip free of the Pteradactyl's grip as it flew ahead.

Zorua quickly stood up on the pipe and rammed the side of his body against the wall beside him to get out of the dark tunnel. He stopped briefly to see the one-eyed Pteradactyl approaching him with a snarl, preparing to re-capture him, but little Tricky Fox quickly slammed his body against the wall once more, finally flying through a hatch. Zorua found himself soaring out of the tunnel and high above the floor of the hallway below. As he began to fall, the Tricky Fox quickly flipped his body over and landed on his four paws. Grinning victoriously, he began making his way down the hallway.

As Zorua neared a corner, a large armadillo demon beast with golden-plated, spiked armor on its back suddenly appeared from another corrider with its claws raised high in the air, ready to strike Zorua. The little Tricky Fox skidded to a stop when he saw the demon beast that was called Spiked Armadillo, widening his eyes.

As Spiked Armadillo swiped for him with its large, white claws, Zorua quickly leapt backwards out of harm's way, yelping softly. A purple glow suddenly radiated from Zorua's body as he flipped through the air, his small form morphing into a much larger shape. As soon as Zorua touched the ground, he had transformed into an exact copy of Spiked Armadillo, laughing and bearing a mischievous grin.

Spiked Armadillo widened its sharp green eyes, shocked at the sight of Zorua having transformed into an exact copy of itself. It tilted its head to the right, eyeing Zorua. The Tricky Fox mimicked the armadillo's notion, tilting his head to the left, matching the monster's every move as he snickered as much as he could in his Spiked Armadillo form. Spiked Armadillo then tilted its head to the right, and Zorua copied the notion with another snicker. Confused, Spiked Armadillo blinked its eyes and shook its head vigorously before looking at Zorua again; it couldn't believe its eyes. It was like looking in a mirror!

Zorua shook its head furiously as well, micmicking the armadillo monster once again before he glared at the beast with a snickering laugh. In a swift movement, he leapt over the armadillo monster and kicked it against the back of its head, knocking it over. Afterwards, Zorua jumped up, and in a shimmer of purple light, he shapeshifted back into his true form and continued dashing down the hall. Behind him, the one-eyed Pteradactyl demon beast chased after the little Tricky Fox in hot pursuit.

As he ran, Zorua caught sight of a few other large monsters, Bugzy and WolfWrath, heading straight towards him from the hallway ahead. He looked about and quickly caught sight of an open hatch on the right side of the way a little ahead of him. Zorua squealed softly as he quickly scurried into the hatch and disappeared into its depths. Spiked Armadillo, WolfWrath, Buggzy, and the one-eyed Pteradactyl monster hurried over to the hatch and could only peer into the small opening as far as they could, seeing their target make his escape while snarling and grunting in a furious rage.

Watching the scene from a survelliance screen, Customer Service had witnessed Zorua escaping and wandering around aimlessly through the headquarters. "What the?" He almost couldn't believe that the little Tricky Fox had escaped from the demon beasts so easily.

Within the narrow crevices of the corporations, Zorua hurriedly navigated his way through the vents, bearing a smile on his muzzle at how elusive he was. When he reached a small room with another opening at the top, the little Tricky Fox began leaping up onto the pipes that stuck out on the sides to get to the opening at the top almost instantly, until he entered another dark hatch. Soon, Zorua reached another dead end, and he began banging his body against the right side of the hatch. With one final slam, Zorua plunged out from the hatch and into the openess of a large room-

A series of gasps and shrieks erupted all around Zorua as he came rolling out of the hatch and came to a stop near the center of the room. The little Tricky Fox shook his head to get rid of the dizziness and looked up. To his surprise, he found himself surrounded by a group of other Pokemon! A total of six other Pokemon were in the same room with him, possibly having been taken from their universe as well.

A dark blue-greenish, ghost-like Pokémon was hovering above Zorua's head. It had yellow eyes and red irises, and a red necklace was around its neck. It was a female Misdreavus.

A yellow, rodent-like Pokemon stood in front of Zorua. A male Pikachu.

A turquoise, bat-like Pokemon with a heart-shaped nose also hovered above the little Tricky Fox. A male Swoobat.

A ferret-like Pokemon with dark brown rings on its body from its torso to its tail, and the rest of its body displaying in a coloration mixure of light brown and dark brown cautiously looked at Zorua from behind the Pikachu. A male Furret.

A small, white Pokemon wearing a green, red-horned helmet that covers its eyes stood behind Pikachu, as if it was frightened by the sudden appearance of Zorua. A female Ralts.

And a small and green, snake-like Pokemon with grass-like features was leaning against the walls of the chamber, silently staring at Zorua. A male Snivy.

Zorua looked at each of the Pokemon,and they stared at him altogether.

"Hey, he's a Pokemon too!" The Pikachu exclaimed.

The Misdreavus wondered, "How did he get out?"

Remembering why he was here, Zorua didn't have time to converse with the Pokemon as he quickly stood on his paws and scurried to the other side of the room, ignoring the stares and questions from the others.

The Swoobat called out, watching Zorua dart to the other wall, "Hey!"

Zorua dashed over to the wall and slammed into it on his side a few times, successfully knocking open another hatch before he quickly slipped inside to continue his escape.

Furret muttered, surprised at how Zorua found a way out, "How...?"

"Where's he going...?" Ralts questioned.

Pikachu responded, turning back to the other Pokemon, "I don't know, but let's follow him."

Misdreavus nodded, "I concur. It's better than sitting around here in a revolting place like this!" With that said, the band of Pokemon ran over to the hatch and each of them slipped inside to follow Zorua, hoping he can lead them out to escape their prison.

As Zorua darted through the crannies of the corporation, he looked back and noticed that the other Pokemon were following after him. Pikachu, Snivy, and Furret were trailing Zorua on foot, while Misdreavus and Swoobat, who was carrying Ralts on his back, hovered after their new companions. Zorua smirked slightly; he wouldn't mind a little company in his escape.

"So...what kind of Pokemon are you?" Pikachu spoke out to Zorua.

The Tricky Fox replied without looking back, still dashing forward, "Zorua."

"Okay, Zorua, do you even know where you're going?" The Electric Mouse asked, darting after Zorua as best as he could.

Zorua responded, "I don't care, I have to get out of this place and get back to Meema."

"Meema?" Furret echoed, almost curious to know what kind of Pokemon is called 'Meema'.

"Well that's reassuring!" Misdreavus complained, "We could be running in circles for all we know!"

Soon, Zorua reached another dead end within the vents, and the other Pokemon slowed down their pace and stood behind him. The Tricky Fox then began banging his body against the right side of vent, slamming against the light-weighted surface while trying to break it open. As he continued doing this, the little Tricky Fox was also banging against a couple of wires that were linked to the Monster Delivery System that rested somewhere close by in another chamber. While Zorua banged against the wires, the irritation from his repeated slams caused a spark within the wires to generate, activating the Delivery System and it began building up energy...

As soon as Zorua finally plunged through the hatch, he was suddenly greeted by a violent pull that yanked him right of the hatch. Startled by this, Trickey Fox began soaring backwards within an eerie, multicolored vortex that laid right outside the hatch and was frantically yelping as his body began to fly backwards.

"Zorua!" Pikachu exclaimed, quickly lunging forward and grabbing hold on one of Zorua's paws, jerking the Tricky Fox to a halt. Both Zorua and Pikachu struggled to hold on to each other's grip, but suddenly the Electric Mouse was pulled out of the hatch by the wake of the vortex as well. Suddenly, Misdreavus, Ralts, Swoobat, Furret, and Snivy were also sucked out of the hatch and into the openess of the teleportation tunnel, allowing the hatch behind them to slam shut from the suction. During the confusion, Pikachu lost his grip on Zorua, leaving Zorua to struggle frantically on his own to fight something to hold onto. The Electric Mouse was sent flying into the seemingly endless tunnel, along with the other Pokemon.

Zorua scrambled frantically as the pull of the vortex violently tugged at him; he blindly scurryed across the metal surface in an attempt to escape from the vortex. However, the grip of the vortex proved to be too much for him, and the little Tricky Fox went rolling backwards along with the suction, but he managed to snag hold of a metal chain that was connected to the fleeting surface of the Delivery System. Soon afterwards, a pair of small hands grabbed onto Zorua's body, and the little Tricky Fox glanced back slightly to see Ralts hanging onto him for dear life, almost crying to the point of tears at this sudden change of events.

Unknown to Zorua, Ralts, as well as the other Pokemon, they were in the core of the Monster Delivery System. The machine was running on full power after being unintentionally activated by Zorua, and upon sensing that several occupants were still within the teleporation grid, the Delivery System was now aiming to teleport all of those occupants to its assigned destination: Dream Land.

Little by little, Zorua's paws began slipping from the chain due to the relentless pull of the vortex; no matter how hard he tried, he realized that he couldn't hold on much longer. In a blink of an eye, Zorua lost his grip, and both he and Ralts were sent flying backwards into the wake of the telepotation tunnel and disappeared into its depths. As the band of Pokemon channeled through the vortex, Zorua, Snivy, Furret, Pikachu, Swoobat, Misdreavus, and Ralts yelled and screamed in distress, spiraling out of control through their transportation to another world in the strange universe...

00000

"So, the younger Pokemon creatures have escaped, including the little fox?" The booming voice of Nightmare questioned, as his form shimmered into existence in the Control Room after returning Zoroark to her holding place. He was now overlooking Customer Service, shooting him a cold glare.

Customer Service responded, fearing for possible punishment from his master, "My apologies..."

"...No matter." Nightmare said, "We will retrieve them later. Zoroark does not know of the little fox's escape, and we will prove that her little one is still in our hands when necessary. Our plan will continue as scheduled..." The evil entity grinned, before issuing a deep, cold laugh to echo around the headquarters. He had something in store for Zoroark, as long as she thinks they still have her son...


	4. Chapter 3: Into Dream Land

**Chapter 3: Into Dream Land**

_In Dream Land..._

It was another bright and sunny day in Dream Land. The birds were singing and the winds blew a pleasant breeze. Within the lushful boundaries of Dream Land, Tiff and Tuff, along with the young Star Warrior, Kirby, were walking along the forest path that lead to the road to Cappy Town.

Tuff wondered, "Wonder what's goin' on in town?"

"Probably the usual things." Tiff responded.

Tuff said, glancing about at his surroundings, "Dedede hasn't been sending any monsters after Kirby lately.."

"That's actually a good thing." Tiff sighed, "Maybe he's now realized that Kirby is too strong for Nightmare."

"Poyo." Kirby smiled with a laugh.

Not sooner had they walked past a colorful meadow, a large flurry of different-colored butterflies suddenly took flight into the air, startled by the children's presence. As they flew towards the sky, the butterflies' wings gave out the impression of a flying, living rainbow that dazzled Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby as they stared up at the butterflies in wonder.

Tiff was astonished by such a sight, her gaze still fixated on the butteflies, "For a place being ruled by Dedede, Dream Land is a wonderful place during the day without him ruining it..." She remarked.

Kirby squealed happily, agreeing with Tiff as he continued to watch the colorful show of butterflies, "Poyo! Poyo!"

Unknown to the children, there was another event that was about to take place. High above the skies of Dream Land, a distortion of time and space drifted into existence as a blue portal took shape. The small forms of Zorua and Ralts were suddenly ejected out of the vortex before it quickly disappeared in sparkles of light. The two Pokemon suddenly found themselves falling down from a great height in the middle of the sky, yelping and crying as they flailed about frantically while plummeting.

The piercing cry of Dyna Blade pierced the air, as the large armored bird soared effortless through the skies above Dream Land, unaware of the fleeting forms of the Pokemon plummeting towards the ground before her.

As he fell, Zorua caught sight of Dyna Blade and an idea instantly clicked in his mind on how to save himself and his new friend from falling to their deaths. As Dyna Blade glided her way towards the small form of Zorua, the Tricky Fox quickly flipped his body up in an arc as best as he could, allowing him to catch a quick glimpse of what the massive bird looked like before the gust of her mighty wings blew further Zorua down towards the ground as Dyna Blade flew away into the distance.

Swept down by the gust of wind, Zorua spiraled uncontrollably through the air, but quickly dove ahead of the falling Ralts. He then curled into a ball and his body was coated in a pink glow; his small frame suddenly expanding into the large form of Dyna Blade, briefly stopping in mid-air. Ralts landed on Zorua's back and immediately held onto the Tricky Fox's Dyna Blade form for dear life. Having successfully changed his appearance in time, Zorua snickered and laughed in accomplishment, as he floated down swiftly towards the ground below, flapping his wings a few times while using Dyna Blade's form to glide down safely towards the land. However, even though he has taken on Dyna Blade's appearance, he can't fly like the original one does as he only used his illusion.

Down below, Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby had resumed their walk towards Cappytown after the butterflies disappeared into the distance. Tiff glanced up and immediately she noticed something in the air, stopping in her tracks, "Huh?"

"What is it?" Tuff asked, before he and Kirby looked up to the sky as well. They all saw what it appeared to be Dyna Blade floating down quite awkwardly towards the fields ahead instead of flying down like she usually does.

Tuff exclaimed, "Hey, that's Dynablade!"

"Something must be wrong. Let's go!" Tiff said, before she, Tuff, and Kirby began making their way towards the fields as fast as they could.

Within the fields, a flock of sheep were grazing about in the grassy meadow where Zorua was floating towards. Not knowing how to land like a bird, Zorua braced himself for impact as he soared downwards towards the plains.

In a matter of seconds, Zorua grazed through the open fields and tore his way towards the sheep flock, flapping his wings vigorously in an attempt to slow himself down. The flock of sheep, one by one, lifted their heads from the grass and noticed Zorua in his Dyna Blade form heading their way. Panicking, they scurried and darted about frantically to get out of harm's way. Upon coming in contact on solid ground from gliding crazily through the air, Zorua suddenly lurched and fell forward in the middle of the grazing herd of sheep, accidentally crashing on top of a ram. The resulting crash caused Ralts to fly off Zorua's back with a scream and onto the ground, rolling across the grass. Some of the flock of sheep had scattered away about the field, crying out in terror while others of the flock were unfortunate enough to be knocked and blown away by Zorua's attempt to land.

Emerging from the fading cloud of dirt, Zorua shapeshifted back into his true form, facing the Ram he accidentally landed on. The Ram groaned as it slowly rose up to its hooves, wincing in pain, before it glared over at Zorua and bleeted at him angrily, its face smeared with dirt.

Zorua responded by smiling innocently at the ram before turning his head to the side and emitting a mischievous snicker, bearing a toothy grin as he laughed at the ram.

Ralts slowly climbed to her feet and moaned softly, rubbing her green helmet to sooth the pain aching on the right side of her head. However, the lead ram didn't take Zorua's landing very lightly, convinced that he and Ralts were intentionally trying to harm the herd of sheep. It had Ralts in its sights and began raking its front hoof in preparation to charge at her, crying out angrily at the Feeling Pokemon.

Seeing this, Ralts began to step back from the angry ram, sensing the hostility radiating from the animal and was intimidated by it. She noticed that the ram looked almost similar to a Pokemon back in her world. "Um...I'm guessing you're not a Mareep...?" She asked nervously.

The lead ram responded with an aggressive snort, advancing towards Ralts with its head low and displaying its horns. Frightened, Ralts turned and ran over to Zorua for protection, and the Tricky Fox looked about in this sudden situation.

Sharing their leader's views of Zorua and Ralts being responsible for supposedly attempting to harm their herd, a few other rams gathered around the two Pokemon, ready to attack them in retribution. As soon as they did, the rams charged for Zorua and Ralts, but the Tricky Fox quickly grabbed Ralts' collar with his mouth and leapt over the lunging forms of the rams as they went for them, causing the rams to only pile up on one another while Zorua darts away unscathed carrying Ralts on his back.

With Ralts holding onto him securely for dear life, Zorua looked back to the rams as he scurried away, laughing as he darted his way through the open meadow. Satisfied with his reckless sprint, the little Tricky Fox turned his head back around to look to where he was going, only to perk up when he noticed something ahead of him and Ralts. Zorua quickly skidded on the ground to a complete halt just in time to stop himself at the edge of a steep cliff, only to find himself staring down at the rocky terrain below. Small rocks crumbled loose from Zorua pushing them over the edge while succeeding in stopping in his traks and the pebbles rolled their way down into the gorge below.

Nearby, Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby were making their way to the field, looking for signs of where 'Dyna Blade' crashlanded. "Where do you think Dyna Blade landed?" Tuff asked, looking around.

Tiff replied, as she surveyed the area, "I thought I saw her land close by here."

Suddenly, Kirby stopped when he noticed something in the fields. "Poyo! Poyo!" He squealed.

"What is it, Kirby?" Tiff questioned, before she and Tuff shared Kirby's gaze to where the little Star Warrior was looking at.

Tiff and Tuff both looked over towards the clearing that contained Zorua and Ralts, who were being forced into a corner against a cliff's edge and were facing to the way they came. As if one cue, the group of rams ran towards the two Pokemon, having given chase, seeing them cornered and still intent on attacking them.

As the rams stopped in front of them, Zorua allowed Ralts to step off his back and he smirked at the rams, his eyes glowing a light green. In a quick leap into the air, his body shimmered in a purple glow, and the Tricky Fox shapeshifted into the form of one of the rams as he landed back on solid ground. Ralts gasped with shock, utterly surprised by Zorua's special ability to use his illusions to change his appearance.

"Whoa! Did you see that!" Tuff exclaimed, taking a step forward in shock and wonder upon seeing Zorua transform.

Tiff was flabbergasted at the sight, "How...?"

Zorua laughed mischievously at the surprised faces of the rams, snickering at them as best as he could in his ram form, before he flipped into the air and changed back into his true form. The rams exchanged surprised looks to one another, confused that Zorua had transformed into a ram and back. Zorua once again snickered at his aggressors, while Ralts was still uneasy.

The Rams then turned their attention back to the two Pokemon. No longer surprised by Zorua's illusion, they drew closer to them aggressively, ready to attack Zorua and Ralts.

Still smirking at the rams, Zorua took a few steps back, but suddenly his left back leg stepped off the cliff's edge, causing him to squeal out a yelp of surprise as he was hanging off the steep edge. Ralts quickly grabbed hold of Zorua's paw, and with all of her might, she helped him up back onto the cliff's edge. Zorua then looked back to the Rams with a smirk, still bearing a confident look as he faced his attackers.

"Hey, leave them alone!" a voice called out, and as Zorua and Ralts looked over to where they heard the voice, they saw Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby running into the clearing towards the scene.

"Pick on someone your own size!" Tuff shouted.

Kirby darted ahead of Tiff and Tuff, running over to the rams and stood in the gap that laid between them and the two Pokemon. He screamed furiously at the rams, as if telling them to stop attacking the two strange creatures that were Zorua and Ralts. However, the rams only grunted and snorted angrily, still intent on attack Zorua and Ralts, that not even the intervention of Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby detered them. They racked their hooves across the ground beneath them aggressively, preparing to charge at Kirby and the two Pokemon. Tiff and Tuff stiffened with dread, fearing for the worst that the rams will charge at Kirby and the two visitors off the edge of the cliff...

Suddenly, a loud whistle emitted faintly from within the fields the sheep were grazing in. The rams stopped their hostile aggression and looked back towards the meadow behind them, hearing the shepherd's whistle. Obediently, they heeded their shepherd's call, turning around and dashing back towards the open fields, having completely lost interest in Zorua and Ralts.

Once the rams were gone, Kirby turned around to Zorua and Ralts, waving a stubby arm in a friendly manner with a smile, "Poyo, poyo!"

Both Tiff and Tuff ran over to Kirby before looking over at Zorua and Ralts. "Whew, that was close." Tiff sighed with relief.

"Good thing the shepherd's whistle stopped them from attacking." "You two alright?"

Ralts took a cautious step forward, smiling faintly, "Yes, thank you..."

Zorua, however, turned his head away with his eyes closed in a rather proud manner. _"I wouldn't have needed your help anyways."_ He claimed, speaking to Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby using his rare ability to use telepathy.

Tiff frowned slightly at Zorua, "Excuse me, but you were just about to fall off that cliff there."

"Yeah, if we hadn't tried to stop those rams, you would've fallen off by now." Tuff agreed.

It was then at that moment, the children all realized something very strange, and Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby all noticed that they had just responded to a voice that spoke to them purely in their minds. Tiff and Tuff jumped silmoutaneously, gasping in alarm as their eyes widened at Zorua; Kirby sharing the same expression.

Tuff stuttered in shock, "Hey! Y-You just talked to us, in our heads!"

Zorua turned back to the inhabitants of Dream Land with a laugh, sitting down and scratching his right ear with his back leg. _"Yeah, so I did."_ He responded, continuing his use of telepathy.

"How...?" Tiff began, but was at a loss of words due to her shock, trying to get use to hear Zorua's voice in her mind.

Zorua sneered mischievously, _"Meema told me I should never talk to strangers. Too late."_

Tiff said slowly, "...I've never seen creature like you before."

"Well...you can say...we're not from around here..." Ralts said softly, but almost to a whisper. Due to the nature of her species, she was timid in the presence of strangers.

Zorua sniffed the air, suddenly catching a strange familiar scent and glanced over to the other side of the clearing quietly, ignoring Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby altogether. He then dashed over to the edge of a nearby hill, overlooking the landscape that laid before him. Ralts followed after him, with Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby followed suit. The Tricky Fox gazed upon the meadows of Dream Land and Castle Dedede intently, glancing back at the inhabitants of Dream Land who stood behind him, _"I'm going to that castle over there."_

"Dedede's castle?" Tiff questioned, seeing the large situated at the highest hill on the other side of Dream Land.

Tuff asked Zorua, "Why would you wanna go there?"

_"I'm going to save Meema."_ Zorua said, his eyes still fixated towards Castle Dedede.

"Who's Meema?" Tuff asked.

Zorua turned back to Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby, _"Meema's Meema."_

"Well that's pretty specific." Tiff frowned again, not understanding who this 'Meema' is.

Tuff took a step forward, "You mean your 'Meema' is there?"

Zorua nodded to Tuff silently before turning back to the castle in the distance, _"Meema tried to protect me, but wound up getting caught."_ He lowered his head slightly, remembering his mother Zoroark and allowing a faint whine to emit from his mouth at the thought of her...

000

A few minutes later, Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby were guiding Zorua and Ralts towards Castle Dedede. While they were making their way there, Zorua explained how he got separated from his mother and how he and the other Pokemon were teleported to Dream Land. Realizing that the inhabitants can somehow understand the language of Pokemon soon afterwards, Zorua dismissed his telepathic ability and was talking to Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby directly.

"...A really mean monster took us from our home and universe, and brought us to this strange universe in a flying boat." Zorua explained, not bothering to glance back to his companions as he walked.

"You mean a ship?" Tuff questioned.

Zorua then added, "And then we fell off the boat."

Tiff spoke out, now understanding the situation, "So you escaped..."

Zorua looked to his left slightly, whining faintly again as he thought about his mother again; his walk slowly came to a halt.

As if realizing Zorua's plight, Kirby turned to Tiff and Tiff and began squealing to them eagerly, "Poyo! Poyo poyo!"

"Kirby..." Tiff murmured, seeing the determination in Kirby's eyes, knowing that he wanted to help Zorua and Ralts. She nodded to the young Star Warrior before she agreed, "Alright, we'll help you out, Zorua."

"Yeah count me in!" Tuff chimed in,

Kirby screamed with a happy smile, "Poyo!"

Ralts added softly, nodding slowly, "I'll help too, in any way I can..."

Zorua jumped, turning around fully to Tiff, Tuff, Ralts, and Kirby, "Okay, I guess you can be my friends." His eyes glowed faintly before he leapt into the air, and in a quick flash of purple light, two familiar, orange feet touched the ground where the Tricky Fox once stood.

Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby gasped out and widened their eyes altogther in shock.

Standing before them, Tiff found herself staring at an exact replica of herself that Zorua turned into. Now taking on the appearance of Tiff, Zorua looked at the three inhabitants of Dream Land, snickering at the shocked look on their faces and bearing a mischevious grin at them, posing his hands up like an animal while standing up in humanoid form.

"Zorua...you look just like Tiff!" Tuff exclaimed, both amazed and shocked.

Kirby took a step forward towards Zorua, and then exchanged glances between Tiff and the Tricky Fox's replica of the girl. He couldn't tell the difference, "Poyo.."

"Let's go then!" Zorua said eagerly, turning around and began walking ahead down the path while his new companions stood in place, still bewildered at the sight of Zorua taking on Tiff's appearance. As Zorua walked, a familiar black tail was sticking out of his rear, swaying left and right as he walked.

Tuff exclaimed, pointing at the tail, "Hey, a tail!"

"Poyo!" Kirby squealed, running after Zorua before jumping and grabbing onto his black tail. Feeling his tail being grabbed, Zorua widened his eyes, and instantly, he was forced to revert back to his fox form in a purple glow, landing in front of Kirby and facing him. The Tricky Fox only smirked in response, and then transformed into an exact replica Kirby with an smirk flastered on his face.

"Poyo!" Kirby jumped, nearly stumbling backwards in fright.

Zorua laughed, already getting adjusted in standing up in Kirby's appearance, "It's better this way."

Tiff and Tuff simply sighed faintly, still a bit shocked, knowing that they had just befriended a rather strange creature; a creature from another world in a different universe beyond their own...


	5. Chapter 4: The Mischievous Tricky Fox

**Chapter 4: The Mischievous Tricky Fox**

Within Castle Dedede, Tiff and Tuff were guiding Zorua and Ralts towards their main living quarters, whilst on the way, explaining to the Pokemon about Kirby, being the legendary Star Warrior who came to save Dream Land from Nightmare and stopping King Dedede and his servant Escargoon from fulfilling their own dastardly schemes. Although both Pokemon couldn't believe that a baby pink puffball like Kirby could be a Star Warrior. Zorua, still in Kirby's appearance, was walking ahead of Tiff, Tuff, and Tuff, stopping momentarily to sniff around on the ground and recognizing the faint scent of demon beasts lingering. He then continued to walk ahead of the group, but listened to their every word.

"...And King Dedede sends monsters from Nightmare to destroy Kirby." Tuff added, still explaining to the Pokemon.

Ralts asked, curious about Kirby, "And you say Kirby defeated them?"

Tiff nodded with a smile, "Yep. And Kirby's growing stronger everyday. Right, Kirby?"

"Poyo, Poyo!" Kirby squealed happily in response.

"I still kinda hard to believe that Kirby here can defeat a demon beast." Ralts smiled gently to Kirby, "But, I've heard the words 'Don't judge a book by its cover'."

Tuff then spoke out curiously, "Hey, Zorua, how can you shapeshift like when you turned into Tiff and Kirby?"

"It's an illusion." Zorua simply replied without looking back, still looking around.

Tiff repeated, "An illusion?"

"Yeah, all Zorua, like me, can change appearances." Zorua responded, before snickering proudly, "It's our way of using illusions." As he snickered again, the Tricky Fox soon reached the passage leading to another hallway. Ralts was about to walk past the corner, bu suddenly, a large figure walked out from the hallway and collided into the Feeling Pokemon, causing both the figure and Ralts to bump into each other and bounce backwards to the floor on impact. Zorua stopped in his tracks and looked to see the commotion, "Huh?"

Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby stopped walking and gasped in surprise.

"Ouch..." Ralts whimpered, rising up slowly from the floor.

Tiff quickly came to Ralts' side and helped her up gently, "Ralts, you okay?"

"Y-Yes, I'm fine." Ralts replied, holding her helmet.

King Dedede himself quickly sat up and rubbed his head after bumping into Ralts. He regained his composure and immediately glared over at Ralts, roaring, "Hey!" The King quickly stood back onto his feet, marching over to Ralts, "I was walking here!"

Ralts backed away from Dedede slowly in fear, sensing the angry, negative emotions radiating from the King, "I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean..."

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" Dedede bellowed, continuing his advance towards Ralts, but Tiff and Tuff stopped him, standing in front the Feeling Pokemon protectively.

"Stop it!" Tiff demanded furiously, "She didn't do it on purpose!"

Tuff quickly stood in front of Ralts, "Yeah, Ralts said she was sorry! Leave her alone!"

Kirby screamed, also defending Ralts, "Poyo!"

Zorua quickly ran back over to Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby and leaped in front of Dedede, glaring at the King, "Yeah, leave Ralts alone!"

Suddenly, Dedede unleashed a yell of surprise and stepped back in fright. He couldn't believe his eyes. One Kirby was standing by Tiff, while the other was standing right there in front of him. Talking in plain english! Dedede looked back and forth between the two Kirbies, hoping what he was seeing was just his imagination. "T-Two Kirbies?.!" Dedede exclaimed, "I must be dreaming..."

"Ehehehe!" Zorua snickered, sneering at the shocked expression on Dedede's face, before he jumped and flipped into the air, shapeshifting into an exact replica of Dedede. Tuff began laughing at Dedede's look on his face, while Tiff simply groaned and sighed at the sight of seeing Zorua taking on the form of another person.

Dedede immediately became even more shocked, crawling backwards slightly in fright, "I-Imposter!"

"Ehehe. So you're the King Dedede I've heard about." Zorua remarked, speaking in Dedede's voice, laughing at the King of Dream Land with a grin on his face, "For a King, you sure a little on the tubby side."

Dedede simply growled in response, quickly becoming enraged at this strange creature for not only taking on his appearance, but insulting him as well. "Why you...!" He charged towards Zorua furiously.

Seeing the danger, Zorua quickly jumped over the lunging form of Dedede, kicking him on the back of his head, causing the King to fall face-first on the ground while the Tricky Fox landed behind Dedede with a snicker. He laughed mischievously before the Tricky Fox took off running down the hallway.

"Stop! Imposter!" Dedede ordered, quickly rising up and giving chase after Zorua.

Tuff laughed loudly at the sudden predicament, "Dedede's chasing after himself!"

"Great..." Tiff simply sighed.

As Zorua continued running through the castle, laughing as he went, he was playfully giving Dedede a wild chase through the halls and corridors. He ran past a patrol of Waddle Dees before the real Dedede did the same while still in hot pursuit of Zorua. The Waddle Dees were confused when they could've sworn they saw two Dededes running by, but simply blinked their eyes quietly and continued their patrol.

Zorua was still laughing loudly as he ran through the hallway. Soon, the form of Escargoon walked out from the corner of another corridor and stopped when he noticed what it appeared to be Dedede running after...another Dedede?.!

"Escargoon, stop that imposter!" Dedede commanded quickly.

Escargoon was both dumbfounded and shocked at the sight of seeing two Dededes, quickly stopping in his tracks, "Huh?.!"

Zorua smirked as he spotted Escargoon ahead of him, and as he neared the snail, the Tricky Fox suddenly transformed into an exact copty of the snail. He lunged at Escargoon and tackled him to the ground, scrambling around with him to confuse King Dedede. When Dedede quickly caught to Zorua and Escargoon, he looked at both of them. He realized that he couldn't tell the difference between which Escargoon is Zorua or which Escargoon is the real one. He then came up with an idea and pulled out his hammer, raising it up over the squabbling Escargoons, but was having a hard time trying to aim at one of them.

"Hold still!" Dedede roared, raising his hammer as he tried to keep up on which Escargoon to hit. As soon as they stopped scrambling momentarily, the King grinned wildly, "Got ya!" He slammed his hammer heavily against one of the Escargoon's head, smashing his head hard to the ground, while the other Escargoon stood up to his feet.

Dedede lowered his hammer and looked down at the Escargoon he hit, "...Did I get him?"

A large lump grew on Escargoon's head from where Dedede hit him, struggling to rise up as he moaned in pain, "Majesty...Why...?" He flopped back to the ground, groaning in agony.

The other Escargoon snickered mischievously at the real Escargoon's painful misfortune, drawing Dedede's attention, before he suddenly transformed back into the small black Tricky Fox that is Zorua in a shimmer of light. He then scurried away with a playful smirk, hearing Dedede exclaim loudly, "He's getting away!"

Zorua was looking over his shoulder as he ran, laughing at Dedede and Escargoon, satisfied with his trickery. He turned his head back around and darted around to another corridor of the castle. Soon, he reached the end of the corridor and found himself surrounded by other hallways. He looked around quietly, trying to figure which path to take.

"Zorua!" Tiff's called out, and as Zorua turned to the source of the voice, he saw Tiff standing at a doorway and waving her hand over to him. Immediately, the Trickery Fox scurried over to Tiff and darted inside their main quarters before Tiff closed the door shut after making sure the coast was clear.

"I lost them." Zorua snickered proudly, "Using my strong illusion skills."

Tiff said firmly, "Well don't run off again. What if King Dedede caught you? You would've been imprisoned or worse."

Zorua frowned slightly at Tiff, "You don't tell me what to do. You're not my Meema." He turned his head away from Tiff and walked over to the other side of the room, exploring the living quarters.

Tiff simply sighed in aggravation; scolding Zorua and how he responded to her was like talking to a stubborn child. "You both will be safe here for a while." She said.

Tuff called, running after Zorua, "Hey, Zorua, wait up! I want ya to transform into something real quick!" He was soon followed closely by Kirby.

Tiff sighed softly as she looked over to Tuff and Zorua at the other side of the room; the latter shapeshifting into various creatures and people by Tuff's playful request, including Tuff himself. The girl wondered how she was going to put up with Zorua and his mischievous nature. She was suddenly brought out of her thoughts when Ralts gently tapped her shoulder to get the girl's attention.

"Um, I didn't know you had television here in this world too." Ralts spoke gently, guestering towards the television that laid in front of the couches.

Tiff blinked her eyes in surprise, "You mean you have television in your world?"

Ralts nodded, "Yes. Humans watch them almost all the time."

"Humans?" Tiff repeated.

"Yeah, they're creatures we Pokemon live alongside in our world." Ralts answered softly, "You and Tuff almost bear a resemblance to the humans, except they're a little taller and have longer legs."

Tiff felt even more intrigued, "Would you mind telling me more about your world, Ralts?"

"Sure." Ralts replied, gently taking Tiff to sit on the couch with her. Tiff had recalled reading a book about there being different universes and worlds. She always wondered how they were different from hers, and here talking to one inhabitant of a mysterious world was exciting to her. As Ralts began talking about the world of Pokemon, Tiff listened intently, while Zorua continued showing off his illusion abilities with Tuff and Kirby both playfully approving the Trickery Fox's abilities...

0000

Meanwhile, outside in the meadows of Dream Land, the sun slowly sunk into the horizon, drawing forth shadows and darkness onto the land. Somewhere in the outskirts of the area, a cave was lit up from the inside, shimmering with a faint yellow glow. Inside the cave, the Pokemon, Snivy, Swoobat, Misdreavus, Furret, and Pikachu were taking shelter for the night after scouting the area of the strange world they're in.

While Snivy was focused on keeping an eye out for any possible sinister creatures living in Dream Land, the other Pokemon were wondering what to do next after they were teleported from Nightmare to this world.

"What will happen to us? Are we stranded here?" Furret questioned worriedly, trembling slightly.

Pikachu responded calmly, "We don't know for sure. All we know is we have to find a way off this planet and find Zorua and Ralts."

"If they are even on this planet." Swoobat added, snorting softly, "I saw a small population nearby while I was scouting. Perhaps we should ask the inhabitants there where to go."

"And have them thinking we're aliens?" Furret questioned, "I say we form a plan before we act."

"I hope Zorua and Ralts are alright." Misdreavus muttered, glancing away as she was worried about the two Pokemon, unaware that they were in safe hands.

"Quiet!" Snivy's voice hissed suddenly, his eyes glaring at the entrance to their temporary shelter. The other Pokemon silenced their conversation and tensed, turning to the cave's mouth. A series of faint footsteps slowly made themselves known from outside their shelter, growing louder and louder as whoever was coming drew closer, and the Pokemon widened their eyes in growing terror. At that moment, Pikachu ran forward and stood beside Snivy, as they both readied themselves for a possible fight, not knowing what kind of creatures from this planets they'll face.

The series of footsteps grew gradually louder until a pair of armored figures stepped out and stood at the mouth of the cave, spotting the Pokemon. Both Pikachu and Snivy growled softly; electrical sparks were generating threatenly from the red-spotted cheeks of the Electric Mouse. Suddenly, a third armored figure appeared and stood between the other armored intruders, looking at the Pokemon as a pair of yellow eyes gleamed on the figure's head. Both Pikachu and Snivy remained steadfast, growling softly, preparing to launch their attacks at the three armored figures as their eye contact remained locked...


	6. Chapter 5: Mirages of the Illusion Fox

**Chapter 5: Mirages of the Illusion Fox**

Inside the dark confines of Holy Nightmare Corporation, Nightmare himself was present at the far side of the Delivery System room with the Customer Service stationed before him. A billow of darkness erupted from out of existence before it quickly dissipated, revealing a large metal cage in its wake. Slowly, the cage door began sliding open in a loud, creaking wail, and once the cage was fully opened, Zoroark was seen standing in an upright position, resting. She snapped open her eyes, setting her sights on the fleeting form of Nightmare that stood behind the Customer Service.

The Customer Service turned around to the television screen that hovered above him as it clicked on automatically, displaying something familiar on-screen. Zoroark gazed upon the screen and stared at it closely until her eyes slowly widened upon what she saw. Displayed on the screen was Zorua. To Zoroark's horror, she saw her son locked away inside a prison cell behind steel bars that frequently streamed with static electricity. The little fox was curled up, his eyes showing a hints of both fear and longing for his mother.

"Zorua..." Zoroark gasped softly, and then turned her attention back to Nightmare and the Customer Service, savagely narrowing her eyes and snarling at them for holding her son hostage.

Nightmare instructed simply to Zoroark, a dark grin was plastered on his face, "Your task is to display your abilities of illusions to the town that lies in the world we will send you to, and destroy its protector. A Star Warrior by the name of Kirby."

Zoroark snarled slightly; she didn't want to obey such a wicked entity. However, she looked back towards the screen that showed the frightened Zorua inside the prison cell. It was then that she feared that Nightmare will do something terrible to Zorua if she doesn't obey. The snarls of the Illusion Fox softened slightly, and for the safety of Zorua, she has no choice but to obey Nightmare. Without hesitation, Zoroark charged out of the cage towards the Delivery System with a snarl, jumping into the air before landing in the center of the machine. The Customer Service then pressed the button to activate the Delivery System, and it soon teleported Zoroark out of the Corporation and towards the world of Dream Land. A silent Zoroark soared through the iridescent tunnel of energy generated by the System, letting the flow take her to her required destination...

As soon as Zoroark was transported, the television screen that displayed the imprisoned Zorua suddenly revealed an odd occurence. The small Tricky Fox's body shimmered in a white glow before he morphed into the form of Marx. The evil clown demon beast snickered and cackled evilly at doing his part in fooling Zoroark, revealing to be nothing more than a trick to fool the Illusion Fox into thinking her son was still in Nightmare's clutches. Marx was then released out of the prison cell he was stationed in, flying out of camera's view.

"Worked like charm." Customer Service sneered cruelly, glancing over to Nightmare.

Nightmare grinned, "Let us see how this will play out..."

00000

"I know that imposter's in the castle somewhere." King Dedede grumbled, walking across the red carpet of his large throne room, "When I find him, I'll teach him not to make a fool out of me!"

Escargoon, who was following after his king, was holding a small bag of ice to the painful lump on his head that was created when Dedede accidentally whacked him with his hammer when trying to hit for Zorua, who was disguised as the snail at the time. The snail groaned, "Think you can tone your voice down, Majesty? My head's still achy and lumpy..."

One of the buttons on Dedede's throne for the Monster Delivery System suddenly pressed down by itself, catching Dedede and Escargoon's attention. Automatically, the lights turned off and the Delivery System was activated; the great machine rose itself up from the room's lower section, immediately charging up energy. Electricity crackled wildly as light began to form at the center of the Delivery System, with Dedede and Escargoon looking on in fear and confusion.

As soon as the sparkling light dissipated, the tall form of Zoroark stood in the center of the Delivery System, immediately laying her sharp, emerald eyes on Dedede and Escargoon. Both Dedede and Escargoon stepped back with fright, almost horrified at the sight of a tall, fox-like creature suddenly appearing before them. Zoroark then looked past the two startled individuals and galloped right past them, knocking King Dedede and Escargoon to the floor as she bolted by and dashed out of the large double doors of the throneroom. She leapt out of the castle walls and landed on the ground below with ease. Swiftly, the Illusion Fox scaled across the stronghold, catching a couple of Waddle Dees off-guard as she darted past before finally leaping across the air and landing on the other side of the moat. She then proceeded to dash across the fields of Dream Land until she vanished out of sight.

"What was that!" Dedede asked, looking to where Zoroark went.

Escargoon moaned, holding his head painfully as he stood up, "A demon beast...?"

Dedede's television clicked on automatically, revealing the face of the Customer Service, "Sorry about the sudden delivery, Majesty, but we were eager to show off a creature unlike any other to take care of your Kirby problem."

"What kind of demon beast was that!" Dedede asked, rushing over to the television before he roared furiously at the Customer Service, "I didn't ask for any delivery yet!"

The Customer Service responded, "Think of it as a surprise present, your Majesty. The beast you saw is named Zoroark, well known for being the Master of Illusions."

Dedede repeated, feeling a little curious about Zoroark, "The Master of Illusions, huh?"

"Zoroark has the ability to create illusions and even change her shape into other creatures to trick others." The Customer Service explained, "No need to worry of the price, Your Highness. It's free of charge."

Dedede thundered, "You better hope that Zoroark can take care of that Kirby! I already have a problem with an imposter running around here!"

The Customer Service chuckled, "I may know what 'imposter' you're talking about, Majesty. You see a few creatures have recently escaped our premises, and we weren't able to turn them into monsters. If you like, we can help you retrieve those creatures with a small additional fee."

"I'll take it!" Dedede replied eagerly with a grin, "I'll teach that fox imposter not to mess with me! And Kirby will be in for a big surprise!" He then laughed evilly. Escargoon, still in pain from his head injury, only laughed weakly along with his king...

00000

The following day, the sun was hanging high in the center of the sky above Dream Land, providing the land with warm sun rays as the clouds drifted idly. The flower fields were brimming with life as butterflies hovered above the various daisies and wild flowers growing in the meadows. A flock of birds glided freely through the skies, chirping happily before they flew towards the other side of the area. It was another usual time in Cappy Town; its residents were doing their everyday routines. It looked like it was going to be a peaceful day. However, little did the Cappies know that a mysterious visitor was in their tranquil land.

High atop of the spire of a building, perched the glimpsing form of Zoroark, who was looking down upon the area of Dream Land silently. She then leapt down from the spire with a roar and landed on all fours, a billow of dust rising from where she landed. A nearby flock of birds were startled by Zoroark's sudden appearance and took flight into the sky for safety with a chorused cry. A few nearby Cappies noticed the sudden appearance of Zoroark and looked over at her curiously but cautiously.

"Who is that?" The male Cappy asked curiously, seeing Zoroark stepping slightly towards the area they were in.

The other Cappy guessed, "Some kind of creature?"

Snarling deeply, Zoroark's eyes began glowing a deep crimson as a layer of dark and red aura began radiating brightly from her body. Most of the dark, red and black energy was glowing strongly from around her arms, building and drawing in energy. With a savage grunt, Zoroark swung her arms into the air and slammed them against the ground, creating a powerful, neon red orb of energy to expand and surge around her, annihilating her surroundings in a large radius and blasting away the nearby Cappies. In the mist of the dust and debris, Zoroark jumped out of the thick cloud of smoke and scaled along the side of a building on all fours before leaping upon its rooftop, briefly overlooking the damage she had caused before turning towards the area she was heading, gazing upon the village of Cappy Town. As the Illusion Fox stared at the town, she recalled Nightmare's orders:

_"Take on the forms of any one of my monsters, and strike fear into the hearts of the inhabitants of Dream Land! If you find the Star Warrior, Kirby, destroy him."_

Remembering Nightmare's words, Zoroark scowled viciously while emitting a low growl; she didn't want to terrorize an innocent town in this strange world, let alone kill its protector. However, for the sake of her child, she must do what Nightmare says. Without hesitation, the Illusion Fox turned around and darted across the rooftop of the building she stood upon and leapt onto the other side. She ran down the slope of the roof and turned towards Cappy Town, suddenly shapeshifting into the form of a Wolfwrath in a shimmer of light before advancing towards the area.

Zoroark jumped down from the rooftops and landed before a group of startled Cappies in a section of the town, immediately dashing past by them as they frantically moved out of her way. The Illusion Fox then initiated her Illusion ability, creating a raging billow of flames to rise from the ground and surge violently behind her, scaring off any nearby Cappies before it began following after Zoroark closely under her command. The Cappies screamed in terror as they ran and scrambled away frantically to flee from the flames. The other Cappies who saw the incoming danger quickly ran for their lives as fast as they every could, desperately scurrying for cover into the safety of their homes as the illusionary fires dangerously drew its way towards them.

Zoroark then took to the rooftops once more, darting towards the other side of town. She neared the end of a house and jumped off. As Zoroark soared through the air, she once again recalled Nightmare's sinister words, remembering his cruel sneer that stretched across his face whilst standing before the video screen that showed the frightened Zorua:

_"I'm sure you don't want me to harm Zorua..."_

Zoroark narrowed her eyes slightly at the memory in her WolfWrath form, partly fearing for her child's safety, but continued her attack as ordered. In a shimmer of light, she shapeshifted into the form of Tornadon with a growl in mid-air before landing heavily atop of another rooftop, resuming her rampage as she slithered across the roofs. She then jumped down from the rooftop in the middle of a group of terrified Cappies, glaring at them menacingly. With a bellow, she lifted her fan-blade like paws and pointing them at the fleeing inhabitants, conjuring an illusion of a raging galestorm to blow away the Cappies who were unfortunate enough to get caught in the savage winds, nearly sweeping them off their feet.

Whilst still blowing gusts of wind, Zoroark lumbered her way through the town, ensuring that her rampage was causing as much as fear into the Cappies as she could muster. Unknown to the Cappies, the flames and winds they were enduring and fleeing from were actually illusions conjured by Zoroark. What they were seeing looked extremely realistic to them, though Zoroark aimed to not intently bring harm to the inhabitants of this world, but merely show her power of illusions to them as she was ordered to, and also attack the town's protector if she finds him. In a gust of wind, Zoroark was absorbed into a tornadic wall of air and teleported to another side of the town, where she positioned herself out of sight atop of another building.

The Illusion Fox soon leapt high into the air, and in a shimmer of light, she took on the form of Kracko; the thundercloud demon beast. She then hovered high above Dream Land as electrical sparks began generating from her yellow horns protruding her cloud-like form. Her single eye glowed green, grunting softly, as Zoroark began generating an illusionary thunderstorm from her yellow horns, using the power of a Kracko to spread the violent weather throughout the surrounding area of Cappy Town.

As the thunderstorm expanded swiftly across the skies of Cappy Town and the surrounding areas, the Cappies who were taking shelter inside their homes gazed upon the storm worriedly, pulling their little ones close. Outside, the animals that were caught in the open with the storm scurried about frantically to get to shelter, squealing and whimpering in terror; some were driven to the point of tears as electrical sparks from the storm licked at them dangerously. The birds and critters that were taking shelter in the trees, bushes, and other foliage of their home covered their eyes, trembling in fear, as the lightning strikes lashed and flashed violently above them, threatening to strike down and electrocute them. A flock of birds, that were unlucky enough to be caught in the middle of the storm, squawked and screeched madly with fright as they glided frantically towards their respective shelters.

As soon as she released the full scale of a Kracko's power, Zoroark hovered back towards Cappy Town, gliding across the rooftops before shifting back into her normal form in a shimmer of light. She stopped briefly, looking around wildly before darting towards the other side of the area, her thunderstorm illusion that was hovering above the town quickly dissipated...

Meanwhile, Dedede and Escargoon eventually arrived in Cappy Town and drove up into main intersection in their limo only to discover that the town was being ravaged. They navigated through the streets of the town, seeing that all the Cappies had either fled for safety or were hiding in their homes. Waddle Dee camera crews were stationed around some parts of Cappy Town, capturing the destruction and disorder Zoroark was causing while assuming the forms of various Demon Beasts. Under orders of King Dedede, they were capturing the live action of the Illusion Fox attacking the town to attract Kirby's attention.

Dedede looked around as he and Escargoon drove by in their limo, "Zoroark scared some of those suckers into their little houses."

"For an illusionist, this demon beast must be really professional.." Escargoon remarked.

Suddenly, the fleeting form of Zoroark shot through the air nearby, catching Dedede and Escargoon's attention as they looked ahead. The Illusion Fox shifted into the form of Bugzzy in a shimmer of light before disappearing out of view.

Upon seeing this, Dedede laughed with confidence, "Let's see Kirby try to beat the Illusion Master!" He, joined by Escargoon, guffawed heartily as they drove around the town while keeping an eye on Zoroark's rampage.


	7. Chapter 6: Meema!

**Chapter 6: Meema!**

_Back at Castle Dedede..._

"Tiff, Tuff, darling!" Lady Like called out from the living room, "Breakfast is ready! I made enough for your friends as well!"

Tuff opened the door of his bedroom and ran out eagerly, "Oh boy, I'm starving!" He exclaimed, running over to the kitchen table. A boy who is the same species as Tiff and Tuff, but possessed a familiar, black and bushy tail, trailed after Tuff to the table, and they both sat next to one another in their seats.

Ralts and Tiff calmly walked over to the table and sat at their chairs as well, looking at the food that was placed nice and neat. Both Tuff and Zorua gazed at the food hungrily, gasping at how good the food looks.

Sir Ebrum looked over and noticed the boy, which he didn't recognize. He wondered, "I say, who is that boy you're with, Tuff? And where's your fox friend?"

The boy looked over at Sir Ebrum and closed his eyes, letting out a familiar snicker through a smirk that curled on his face. He then proceeded to eat a chicken leg with his bare hands, eating it rather animal-like.

Tuff laughed, guestering towards the boy, "This _is_ Zorua, dad. He's a shapeshifter."

"So I am!" The boy, Zorua, boasted, snickering mischievously. Due to the human-like qualities Tuff and his family possessed, Zorua still retains his tail. The Tricky Fox then looked over to the television curiously, with Ralts, Tuff, and Tiff following his notion, as a sudden broadcast appeared on-screen.

_"Channel DDD!"_

"Oh, is this channel based on the King?" Ralts asked, looking over to the television.

Tiff reassured with a sigh, "Don't worry, there's usually nothing on tv, except King Dedede and Escargoon making a fool of themselves."

Zorua snickered, "That sounds kinda funny."

"Shush now, children." Lady Like said softly, as the television began showing King Dedede in a news report.

_"We interrupt this normal broadcast to bring you this latest newsflash!"_ Dedede announced, as he appeared on-screen in his limousine with Escargoon, as the background was in the familiar streets of Cappy Town, _"The demon beast, Zoroark, is attacking and terrorizing Cappy Town with an army of demon beasts!"_

The broadcast clipped over to a scene in Cappy Town where a familiar, large reptile-like snake lumbered its way through the town, delivering savage winds here and there, sending nearby Cappies flying. "That's...Tornadon!" Tuff gawked in disbelief.

"But that's impossible!" Tiff responded in disbelief, "Kirby defeated that monster!" She ran over to the balcony window and opened its door, running over to the balcony to see if the attack on Cappy Town was true. To her horror, her eyes caught sight of smoke and fire rising from the depths of the town, as something was surely attacking the vicinity.

"Tiff!" Tuff's voice called out from the living quarters, snapping the girl back to attention as she ran back inside to see more footage of the attack in Cappy Town.

Soon on-screen, the dashing form of WolfWrath galloped into view, scaring off nearby Cappies. It reared up on its rear legs before belching out balls of fire upon the rooftops and blowing steams of flames all across the streets. The fire wolf then proceeded to blast a few fireballs at the grand tree in the middle of town, immediately setting it ablaze before it raised its head skyward with a mighty roar and dashed out of sight.

Tuff gushed out, "WolfWrath's there too!"

"This is terrible!" Tiff moaned worriedly and in growing fear, as Dedede continued his report.

_"The demon beast, Zoroark, is surely an evil monster! Our only possible hope is that Kirby arrives and defeat this monster to stop the other demon beasts from attack, save our precious Cappy Town and most likely Dream Land as well!"_

The broadcast then flips over to another live footage of a creature new to Tiff and Tuff, swiftly leaping about the rooftops of Cappy Town amist the smoke and flames.

"Hey, I never saw that monster before." Tuff began, "That must be..."

"Zoroark..." Tiff muttered, narrowing her eyes at the mysterious monster. Another demon beast from Nightmare...?

Hearing his mother's species name, Zorua perked up and instantly got out of his chair, running over to the side of the couch beside Tiff. He looked closely at the television to survey the monster shown on screen. The camera reveals a faint figure dashing across the rooftops as the towering wall of fire raged behind it within the streets. The recording's quality was distorting the creature's features, but when the camera quality briefly sharpened, the mysterious monster showed a dark-grayish form and had a familiar and red, volumnius mane on lying on its back.

Instantly, Zorua immediately recognized the 'demon beast' and widened his eyes, pointing his finger toward the television as he barked aloud in shock, "Meema! That's my Meema!"

"Huh?.!" Tiff gasped, turning her head towards Zorua in confusion upon hearing the Tricky Fox refer the monster, Zoroark, as Meema.

Zorua, now wanting to be reunited with Zoroark as quickly as possibly, suddenly whipped around and ran towards the door, opening it up and running out into the hallway to go out to Cappy Town to find his mother.

"Hey, wait!" Tiff called out, as she, Tuff, and Ralts quickly trailed after Zorua.

Down in the castle's lower levels, Zorua scurried into the openness of one of the balconies, blindly running through a section of the castle. Tiff finally caught up to Zorua and stopped in front of him, halting the Tricky Fox in his tracks, "Hold on! Are you saying your Meema is Zoroark, who's attacking Cappy Town?.!"

Zorua answered desperately, "Meema escaped from the bad monsters and is looking for me! I'm sure of it!" He dashed around Tiff frantically and was about to climb up onto the edge of the balcony, but Tiff was quicker as she wrapped her arms around Zorua's waist and struggled to hold him back to keep the Fox from going anywhere.

"Hold...on!" Tiff shouted, keeping a firm hold on Zorua before finally getting the Tricky Fox back onto the solid stone.

Aggravated, Zorua turned back to Tiff and Tuff and declared furiously, "Look! Nightmare's the bad guy!"

"Nightmare?" Tuff echoed, stiffening upon hearing the name.

Tiff spoke out, "So you're saying that Nightmare is the one making Zoroark attack Cappy Town?"

"That's him!" Zorua nodded quickly, confirming Tiff's answer.

"I would like know of this. _All of it._" A voice spoke out, and everyone looked up towards the direction of one of the Dedede statues, spotting a familar cloaked figure standing beside it. He wore a silver mask which hid his face, but yellow eyes gleamed through a narrow socket on the mask.

"Sir Meta Knight!" Tiff exclaimed, gazing over at the veteran Star Warrior.

Ralts hid slightly behind Tiff, a bit intimidated by Meta Knight's appearance. "A... friend of yours?" She asked softly and nervously.

Fearing that Meta Knight might confront Zorua, Tuff quickly tried to hide Zorua's identity from the veteran Star Warrior as he came up with a lie, "Uh, this is just a new friend of ours from... another country, yeah!"

"Hmph." Meta Knight grunted as if seeing through Tuff's lie, jumping down from the statue and stepping over to Zorua, "A foreigner... with a tail no less." He reached over behind Zorua and grabbed at his tail. Automatically, Zorua flinched sharply as a pink glow engulfed him, and the Tricky Fox was reverted back to his original Pokemon form with wide eyes. As the group gazed at him, with Meta Knight being surprised by the sudden change in appearance, Zorua could only snicker mischievously at the realization that his true form was found out.

Meta Knight stiffened at the sight of Zorua, "A shapeshifter?" He observed Zorua closer, and his yellow eyes sharpened, "He bears a resemblance to that creature called Zoroark..."

"Wait, Meta Knight!" Tiff stepped in, "Zorua's not a demon beast!"

Tuff added, "Yeah, and Zoroark's innocent too!"

As Tiff and Tuff began explaining the situation to Meta Knight, Zorua turned away from Meta Knight and took a few steps towards the balcony, coming to a stop to gaze upon the landscape of Dream Land longingly. He sighed softly, wondering where Zoroark is in Cappy Town...

0000

Meanwhile, in Cappy Town and the surrounding area, chaos still filled the air as Zoroark continued her rampage through the vicinity. Cappies were still running for cover as the Illusion Fox's illusion frightened them in the streeets, while a few other Cappies ran out of town to escape the turmoil and the supposed full-scale attack of demon beasts.

The yellow bird, Tokori, had heard of the commotion from his television at Kirby's house and flew into town to see what the fuss was about, only to discover Cappy Town under attack.

"What's going on here?.!" Tokori exclaimed, looking around wildly at the fleeing Cappies. As he glided upwards to get an aerial view of the situation, Tokori suddenly squawked loudly in alarm when he caught sight of something coming his way rather fast, and took cover behind a nearby tree, peeking his head out to get a look at the incoming object.

Before Tokori, the swift form of Zoroark was dashing across the rooftops of Cappy Town. When the Illusion Fox came to a stop on the roof that was nearest to the tree Tokori was hiding behind, she looked around sharply, growling menacingly, only to catch a glimpse of nothing when Tokori hid behind the tree to avoid detection. Zoroark then proceeded to leap across the rooftops, and Tokori flew over to the other side of the tree, watching Zoroark jump onto another rooftop and disappear behind its chimney.

As the coast was clear, Tokori completely emerged from behind the tree, finding himself shaking with fear. "A-a-a-a-a demon beast!" He stuttered nervously, before he began flying towards the outskirts of town, "I gotta get Kirby!"

0000

"So... Nightmare is behind Zoroark's attack." Meta Knight began, his eyes glowed a shimmering green.

Ralts nodded, before explaining the situation further on her side of the story, "He was the one who kidnapped me, Zorua, and a few other Pokemon from our world."

"The only thing we want to do now is bring Zorua back to Zoroark, and quick!" Tiff responded.

"I'm gonna go find my Meema!" Zorua declared, briefly looking back to the group before intently glancing back towards the distance of Cappy Town.

"I see... Then I shall help you." Meta Knight said, glancing briefly at Zorua before turning to Tiff and Tuff, "If we don't hurry to Cappy Town, I'm afraid Kirby will be in grave danger. Zoroark will surely attempt to destroy Kirby under Nightmare's manipulation."

Tiff muttered worriedly, "Kirby..."

"Or perhaps worse, Kirby will destroy Zoroark in retaliation..." Meta Knight added grimly.

Zorua widened his eyes in growing terror with a gasp at the thought of his mother getting vanquished by Kirby. "No! We can't let that happen! Nightmare's an evil man, he's the real bad guy!" He growled suddenly, jumping forward into the air and shapeshifting into the form of Tiff, sneering back to his companions before urging them, "Let's hurry, right now!" He turned around, his black tail poking out from his rear as it wagging eagerly.

As Tuff began to laugh again at Zorua's illusion of Tiff, while Meta Knight stared at Zorua in silent surpise, Tiff herself snapped furiously while glaring at Zorua, "Hey, don't you dare change into me again!"

"Zorua..." Ralts scolded softly, walking over and gently grabbing at Zorua's tail. Immediately, Zorua reverted back into his original form upon feeling his tail being touched, and he glanced over to Tiff.

"Good!" Tiff frowned, putting her hands on her hips, partly satisfied that Zorua was put back into his original form to avoid humiliating the girl. In response, Zorua only turned away and laugh at his own harmless mischief he caused, before the group began making their way quickly to Cappy Town...


	8. Chapter 7: Kirby vs Zoroark

**Chapter 7: Kirby vs. Zoroark**

Over by Kirby's house, the Star Warrior himself was fast asleep in his nest outside his house, unaware of danger Cappy Town was enduring. The form of Tokori glided towards the house before coming to a stop at Kirby's nest.

Tokori rang out, flying at Kirby's face, "Wake up, you pink-o! Wake! UP!"

Kirby blinked his eyes and snapped awake, gazing his eyes upon Tokori in confusion.

"There's a demon beast destroying Cappy Town! You're the Star Warrior, do something!" Tokori exclaimed.

Kirby squealed softly, still dazed and tired from his sleep, "Poyo..."

"Don't just sit there! **Get going!**" Tokori bellowed loudly, startling the young Star Warrior wide awake.

Frightened, Kirby immediately jumped out of his nest and began scurrying towards the area of Cappy Town as fast as he could with Tokori following suit...

"Hurry, Kirby, hurry!" Tokori urged, flying alongside the Star Warrior as they entered Cappy Town to confront Zoroark.

As Kirby and Tokori were making their way through town, a crouching figure was perched atop of the houses nearby, its sharp green eyes glaring down menacingly at the Star Warrior and his feathered friend below. Zoroark narrowed her eyes with a snarl, her eyes wide in shock upon hearing the yellow bird call the pink puffball 'Kirby'. _They're kidding... This is the Warrior I'm supposed to kill?_ She then closed her eyes and shook her head silently. _Right... this world is different from my own. Looks can be deceiving...I better get this over with._ With a sharp turn, the Illusion Fox darted along the rooftops of the town until she disappeared out of view to approach Kirby from another direction.

Moments pass, and both Kirby and Tokori came to a stop at the center of town, having no luck finding the demon beast attacking Cappy Town, until...

"Kirby, there!" Tokori exclaimed, and Kirby looked towards the direction the bird was facing. Out of the corners of the town comes WolfWrath, charging towards Kirby at full speed with a bellow.

"Poyo, poyo!" Kirby squealed softly in surprise, immediately recognizing WolfWrath.

Suddenly, in a shimmer of pink light, WolfWrath morphed into the form of Tornadon, issuing a threatening roar. But then suddenly Tornadon transformed into Kirisakin! Then into Kracko! And finally into Kirby himself, laughing menacingly.

"I-I must be seeing things!" Tokori squawked, unable to believe his eyes at the sight of the a creature changing its form as he began to panic, "W-What is that thing!"

The sinister Kirby duplicate then leapt high in the air, and in a shimmer of light, he turned into the large form of Zoroark, who released a growing snarl. The Illusion Fox landed on the ground and proceeded to charge directly towards Kirby. Seeing the incoming danger, Tokori squawked loudly and quickly flew out of harm's way to let Kirby deal with this new monster. The little Star Warrior snapped out of his shock in time to see Zoroark coming at him, and as the Illusion Fox swiped sharply for Kirby with glowing red claws, the pink Star Warrior quickly reacted by frantically dodging the Fox's slashes while running away from her. Snarling, with glowing green eyes, Zoroark darted after Kirby, being able to keep up with him with her share of agility.

Kirby raced through the town, squealing in pure terror as he ran frantically from Zoroark, who trailed after the fleeing Star Warrior relentlessly.

The screeching noise of burning rubber partly filled the air as Dedede's limousine pulled up to the intersections of town, with King Dedede and Escargoon looking for Zoroark to watch her search for Kirby.

"There's Kirby!" King Dedede called out, but was suddenly greeted by the swift form of Zoroark trailing after Kirby.

Escargoon added, "And Zoroark too!"

"This is going to be good!" King Dedede laughed evilly, watching the chase unfolding before him.

Zoroark roared as she slashed furiously for Kirby, only missing inches from his body as he continued to run. The Illusion Fox grew agitated with Kirby running. She stopped in her tracks and crossed her arms in front of her face, as dark energy began forming in front of them. With a roar, she separated her arms and the dark energy formed into a beam of dark circles, turning into a Dark Pulse attack that barreled its way towards the fleeing Kirby. The Dark Pulse successfully blasted Kirby, sending him painfully flying several feet forward before he crashed against the ground.

Zoroark snarled threatenly as she stepped towards Kirby, her eyes gleaming both a menacing red and green, eager to destroy the Star Warrior.

From the sidelines, Tokori called out desperately, "Kirby, don't just run! Suck that monster up!"

Nodding, Kirby recovered from Zoroark's attack and took in a deep breath while running quickly in place. He opened his mouth, drawing in air like a vacuum. The suction gripped Zoroark, stopping the Illusion Fox in her tracks as she maintained her weight to stay in place to avoid getting pulling in. The suction only succeeded in pulling in loose debris and they vanished into Kirby's maw. Moments passed, and Zoroark didn't move an inch no matter how hard Kirby tried to suck her in, and he began to tire himself out.

Upon seeing Kirby was wearing himself out trying to suck her in with his Inhale ability, Zoroark took the oppurtunity to cross her arms in front of her while in the process, allowing herself to be pulled slightly towards Kirby by the weakened suction. Dark energy once again formed in front of her limbs, and with a grunt, she separated her arms, firing a Dark Pulse attack at Kirby. The Dark Pulse blasted at Kirby's feet, stopping his inhale ability and sending him flying painfully across the air.

As Kirby landed and came to rest near a tree, Zoroark was immediately upon the little Star Warrior, and she didn't hesitate to seize Kirby with her claws and began thrashing him around relentlessly to beat him down. Tokori winced and flinched as Kirby was pounded and slammed mercilessly by the Illusion Fox against the ground and other nearby hard surfaces; being thrown against walls and smashed against windows to add to his further injuries. It was only when Zoroark stopped her torment did Kirby was shortly relieved of his beating. He was held by the head as he hung limply in the Fox's grip, panting in agony. Growling gently, Zoroark savagely hurled Kirby away, slamming him against the wall of a building with enough force that left a small crater in its wake. Kirby groaned in pain as he slid down to the ground, stunned and too injured to move, as Zoroark advanced towards Kirby, preparing to kill the Star Warrior once and for all. Before she can move in further, the Illusion Fox caught sight of Tokori swooping in towards the pink Star Warrior with a shard of glass in his small talons.

"Kirby, suck the glass up!" Tokori shouted, catching Kirby's attention before throwing the glass shard towards the Star Warrior.  
Quickly, and despite his injuries, Kirby opened his mouth and aimed his suction towards the glass shard, which was immediately pulled towards the Star Warrior's mouth and promptly swallowed. Feeling a new power being absorbed, the Star Warrior leapt high into the air all the while spinning around vigorously...

_In the dimension of space, Kirby found himself looking at his reflection in a mirror that floated over to him. Curious, he hovered over to the mirror and places both of his stubby hands on the reflective surface to get a better look, just as the mirror begins to spin around and around along with Kirby. Both Kirby and the mirror spiraled faster and faster, until the mirror itself shattered, leaving Kirby in its wake, but having given him a blue and red, white-starred jester hat and a yellow scepter. As a rejuvenated Kirby raised his staff into the air, the shards of what remained of the mirror were drawn towards the top of the scepter and formed into a dark blue orb that was brimming with magical energy..._

Kirby landed back on solid ground, but in a different form and with newfound confidence, having become Mirror Kirby.

"Uh oh, that little punk turned into Mirror Kirby, your Majesty!" Escargoon spoke out in shock.

Dedede roared furiously, knocking Escargoon on the head with his fist, "I can see that, you knucklehead! I'm not blind!"

Zoroark scowled when she saw that Kirby had taken on a different appearance. And the fact that his wounds had healed due to the effects of the transformation confused her. She narrowed her eyes and growled furiously, quickly getting over Kirby's newly received power, before charging towards the Star Warrior with her claws raised.

As Zoroark swiped at Mirror Kirby, he quickly swung his scepter, quickly generating a multicolored barrier of his Reflect Guard, as the Fox's glowing claws of her Night Slash were deflected against the Star Warrior's barrier. Taken aback, Zoroark widened her eyes in shock before furiously slashing at Mirror Kirby's Deflect Guard as hard as she could, only for her blows to deliver no damage to the forcefield. The valiant Star Warrior then drew back a good distance from Zoroark and lowered his barrier, leaving him open for any attack.

Zoroark took this chance to charge at Mirror Kirby and slashed quickly for him, but as her claws neared him, he suddenly split himself into two copies of himself! The Illusion Fox gasped loudly in shock, before suddenly the two Mirror Kirbies created more mirror copies of themselves in two parallel straight lines, and the illusory horde then surrounded Zoroark in a tight circle. The copies of Mirror Kirby began spiraling around Zoroark in a whirling motion, causing her to become confused at the sudden strategy. The Illusion Fox looked around sharply, becoming increasingly disoriented from the many copies of Mirror Kirby as they spinned around her in an increasing rate. No matter how hard she tried, she can't focus on one Mirror Kirby and pinpoint the original, immediately becoming dizzy as a result.

Fustrated, and with growing anger, Zoroark closed her eyes and reopened them, her irises now glowing a bright green and her arms were pulsating with dark energy. She raised her arms high into the air with a savage grunt, before slamming them heavily against the ground, creating a Night Daze attack to spread all around her in a large radius. The Night Daze struck all surrounding Mirror Kirbies, sending them blasting away in different directions. As waves of the Night Daze proceeded to do further damage to the duplicates, they dissipated into particles of magic, leaving nothing in their wake.

Smoke and debris filled the air in the streets as the Night Daze was done, leaving Zoroark panting softly as she glanced around for signs of the original Mirror Kirby. She looked around sharply, growling as she did. Suddenly, her vision was filled with pink and Zoroark found herself staring at another Mirror Kirby! She roared aloud in both outrage and surprise, only to be painfully struck to the side by yet another Mirror Kirby, who slashed at the dismayed Zoroark with his scepter, sending her staggering several feet. The Illusion Fox hissed in pain, steadily rising to her feet, ignoring the newly received injury. Despite losing the struggle, Zoroark was still willing to fight Mirror Kirby, even if it means to the death.

Determined to finish Zoroark once and for all, the two Mirror Kirbies then leapt high into the air and they both merged back into the original Mirror Kirby, who then proceeded to raise his scepter above him. By command, magical energy was drawn towards the tip of the scepter, ultimately forming into a shimmering sword that surprised Zoroark enough for her to stare up in awe and horror.  
Kirby exclaimed loudly as he soared his way down towards Zoroark, bringing his newly formed sword downwards, "Mirror Cut!"  
Zoroark gasped aloud and brought her arms in front of her in an attempt to block Mirror Kirby's sword, but surprisingly, the growing power of Mirror Cut managed to sear its way against the Illusion Fox and successfully blasted her. She was sent flying back and crashing heavily against the ground, coming to a stop as she laid limp on the street with her large, red mane laying across her back, groaning softly in pain from Mirror Kirby's signature attack.

Landing on the ground, Mirror Kirby glared over to the still form of Zoroark cautiously. A few moments passed, and the Star Warrior stepped up up to the still form of Zoroark to see if the Fox was still conscious. As Mirror Kirby stopped a good distance from Zoroark, the Illusion Fox suddenly whipped around, and with a mighty roar, released a Dark Pulse attack at the unsuspecting Mirror Kirby, successfully striking and blasting away the Star Warrior before he can react. Almost instantly, Mirror Kirby was reverted back into nornal Kirby upon being inflicted with powerful damage; the Star Warrior rested motionless on the ground, nearly knocked out senseless from the attack. He stirred slightly, struggling to regain his composure as best as he could.

Although having taken a direct hit by Kirby's attack, Zoroark, suprisingly, was still able to hold her own against the Star Warrior's power, partly brushing off Mirror Kirby's Mirror Cut as if it was nothing. She snarled viciously as she advanced threatenly towards Kirby, disregarding the heavy blow that was inflicted on her. She had fought through worse, her strength partly having helped pull her through numerous tough battles in her earlier life against strong foes like Kirby. It was this power that Nightmare was seeking, and a power that her son, Zorua, strongly admired Zoroark for...

"Kirby! Kirby, you gotta get up!" Tokori squawked frantically.

King Dedede laughed victoriously, happily knocking Escargoon's head numerous times at the sight of the injured Kirby about to be finished off.

Zoroark soon came to a stop in her approach and raised her red claws, which glowed brightly in blood red. "I'm sorry for this, Star Warrior..." She said with a small hint of tenderness in her voice, a gleam of regret shimmered in her eyes. With a charge, the Illusion Fox leapt swiftly towards Kirby, every large step she took brought her closer and closer to the wounded Star Warrior. Her claws grew lethally sharp as Zoroark was ready to deliver the final blow upon Kirby, eager to fulfill the task in destroying the Star Warrior to ensure the safety of her son, Zorua. Her jaws slowly parted, unleashing a savage roar as she raised her glowing claws into the air when she was close to Kirby and she swiped them down for Kirby's head...

But suddenly, her claws stopped just inches from their target...

A familiar scent on Kirby caught Zoroark's attention. This scent was what made the Illusion Fox halt her final strike.

_Why does this Warrior have Zorua's scent...?_ Zoroark's mind raced. How was it possible that Kirby has Zorua's scent on him? Could it be...?

Zoroark's eyes widened sharply before she turned her head away from the Star Warrior, glancing around, _Zorua!_ Swiftly, the Illusion Fox darted away from Kirby and disappeared into the depths of Cappy Town in a frantic search for her son. Zorua is here, in this world someplace! She had to find him and quick!

"Hey! She ran off!" King Dedede bellowed at Escargoon, becoming enraged, "She had Kirby _right there!_ Why she run off!"

The snail stuttered nervously, "I-I don't know myself, Majesty!"

Kirby slowly sat up and watched Zoroark run off until she disappeared. "Poyo...?" He squealed softly, tilting his head, confused at why Zoroark stopped attacking him and ran away...

0000

Meanwhile, in the digital database of Holy Nightmare corporation, a glowing streak glided past the security eyes of the online protection. A figure glowing with ultra powered energy streamed through the digital world, soon coming upon a section of the Holy Nightmare database and opening it with a burst of his fist. He glided inside a folder that contained all of the images of the Demon Beasts created by the corporation, and began browsing through them to see the latest additions.

As the files came to its latest entries, the visitor was soon greeted by the images of some new monsters he had never seen before. Each new file had an image of the escaped Pokemon: Pikachu, Snivy, Misdreavus, Swoobat, Furret, Ralts, and Zorua. However, instead of displaying their normal forms, the Pokemon were given more sinister appearances, complete with the signature red eyes of a demon beast as if they have been touched by Nightmare's influence. The figure's transparent eyes scanned each of the new demon beasts carefully, seeing that the files had their names entitled with the letters, 'TBD', short for 'To Be Determined'.

He looked upon the last of the new set of monsters and his eyes narrowed slightly when he studied the monster's features. The file displayed a black and bipedal fox with a large, red volumnius mane. However, it possessed a ridge of small red horns along its arms and its green irises were glowing fiercely along with its red eyes. By looking at this new demon beast, it made the figure nearly shiver; the very looks of the fox makes it true to the natural Demon Beast persona. He looked at the name that was visible below the image of the latest demon beast, and upon reading it silently, the figure wiped his nose with a gloved finger as a gleam of determination filled his eyes,

"Zoroark huh?"


End file.
